


Action Figures

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: Games [9]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Futurefic, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-09
Updated: 2003-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex saves Clark for a change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Action Figures

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place shortly before the end of Clark's sophomore year of high school (between "Puppy Dog Tales" and "Bored in Bed") and was inspired by a comment Mre made about action!Lex. Beta by Henry Jones, Jr., Desi and Fabrisse, without whom this would make less sense and use more nicknames--Thank Henry for rationing us. ;)

June 2003 

Sprawled beside the outdoor pool, his head comfortably pillowed on Clark's lap while they both basked in the sun, Lex read through the description of the latest Smallville weirdness in the Ledger. "God, this town just keeps getting weirder," he muttered. Clark made a vaguely interrogative sound, so he started reading aloud from the article. 

"'Epidemic of anemic cattle. Local farmers are baffled by a recent rash of drained cattle diagnosed by several vets as severe cases of anemia. Formerly healthy animals grow weak and listless seemingly overnight and with no apparent cause. One doctor, who declined to be cited, said that it was as if they'd been victims of a vampire.' 

"There's more, but I think that's sufficiently weird. Only in Smallville." Lex rolled his head slightly to look up at Clark. "Anywhere else, I'd assume they needed to add some vitamins to the feed. Here, I'm inclined to believe the vampire explanation," he half laughed. 

Clark sighed, more worried than amused by the article. "Do you think it's meteor rocks again?" he asked. "I should find out and do something about it before whatever it is decides people are more tasty than cows..." 

"Clark, if you even _think_ of moving, I swear I'll push you in the pool and drown you! _If_ something else happens, we can look into it, but this is our time, and I'm not giving it up to Bossie!" 

"But Lex..." Quailing when steely blue eyes glared up at him, Clark relented. "Okay, but can I ask Chloe to check and see if she can dig up anything else about it?" 

"Sure, but don't let Dave break any bones when he hits you," Lex replied calmly, smirking up at him. "I don't think investigating cattle is quite what he has in mind for their time together." 

"Oh, like they don't see each other every day." Clark made a face and lay back on the lounge chair, clasping his hands behind his head. "I just hope whatever it is doesn't go near Dad's cows; losing them once was enough!" 

Lex shuddered at the reminder and looked like he was reconsidering his stand on investigating the problem. "Fine, _if_ Chloe finds anything, then and only then will we look into it. Right now though, I think a swim is in order. Together. Naked." 

Knowing it was best to give in on the subject if he wanted to avoid cranky Lex, Clark nodded. "You want to swim, you'd better get off me, and if we're going in naked, you'd better hope Sheri doesn't join us or her nails might catch something sensitive." He colored as he said this, as he was still embarrassed about swimming nude outside. 

Lex sat up and stared at him. "Well, I _intended_ that as a diversion, but clearly the delights of my naked body have paled. I'm crushed." 

"Look at my face; I'm diverted." Clark chuckled as he said this. 

"I'm looking at your lap, Clarkbar, and I don't see a whole lot of diversion there." Lex smirked faintly. "Maybe I should do something about that?" He reached out, resting the tip of one finger very lightly on the bulge at Clark's groin. 

Clark couldn't help but squirm, reddening even more when he saw the triumphant gleam enter Lex's eyes as his body responded. "In the water, Lex," he yelped, darting a look around to make sure none of the staff was coming out to check on them. 

"But then I won't be able to suck you," Lex purred, his finger lazily tracing patterns. 

"But what if someone comes out?" Clark whimpered, trying not to squirm under Lex's feather-light touch. 

"No one will disturb us unless we call them. They know it embarrasses you, so they all wait to be summoned now. Which means that I can serve myself." Lex laid his head back in Clark's lap, now breathing on him through the trunks, his parted lips so close they were practically touching the younger man's erection. 

"Lex..." Clark groaned, unconsciously arching upward toward the older man's mouth, wanting to feel more. 

"Thought you didn't want me to do this here?" Lex teased, working a finger under the leg of Clark's trunks to lightly stroke the sensitive area behind his balls. 

"I - uh - Le-ex!" Clark's voice had taken on a needy edge, and his whole body was trembling. 

"Well, I don't want to do anything you don't want," Lex mused, lipping Clark's cock seemingly unconsciously, his finger tracing back from the younger man's perineum to his anus and back again over and over, the touch still feather light despite the constriction of Clark's bathing suit. 

Clark pushed up until he was sitting half up, his eyes wide. "Damnit, Lex, blow me already!" he half-shouted, flushing bright red when he realized just how loudly he'd spoken. 

Biting back a laugh, Lex peered up at him solicitously. "Now, now, don't get over-excited. It's not good for you." Snickering when Clark growled at him, Lex peeled the trunks off Clark with the younger man's eager cooperation and dragged his tongue along the freed shaft. 

"Fuck you, Lex," Clark growled, glaring down at his lover. "You're the one who got me over-excited in the first place!" 

"You can fuck me later; right now I want to suck you dry." Lex suddenly closed his mouth over just the tip, tongue lashing the sensitive head and delving beneath the foreskin while Clark shuddered. 

"Ha..." Clark's attempt at laughter dissolved into a guttural moan as he collapsed back onto the lounger, his hips pushing upward as he fisted his hands against his sides, for the moment afraid to touch Lex. 

Lex's mouth slowly slid down over the thick shaft, taking it inch by inch until his nose was buried in the hair at the base and he could inhale Clark's musky scent. He hummed softly, hands gripping Clark's hips to control the involuntary jerk, then reached blindly up till he found one of his lover's hands and drew it back to his own head. 

Tracing his fingertips over the soft skin at the back of Lex's head, Clark felt himself relax just a bit, even as his desire surged, coalescing on the hot mouth surrounding his aching erection. "Yes, yes," he rasped, the muscular contractions of Lex's throat around his cock sending torrents of pleasure through him. 

Sucking hungrily when he pulled back, then swallowing hard when he had Clark's full length in his mouth, Lex set about driving him crazy. His fingers weren't idle while he gave Clark the blowjob of his life, lightly flicking his balls and gliding along the cleft of his ass to trace the tight ring of muscle. 

Clark howled, his back arching into a deep bow as he came, unable to hold back any longer when Lex played him so expertly. Drained, he collapsed back on the chaise, grinning foolishly and wondering if his brains were leaking out of his ears. 

Lex raised his head, a very smug smile on the lips he was licking. "I do enjoy my afternoon snack." 

"Uh huh." Clark wasn't able to get out anything else as he stared up at Lex, still smiling. 

Discarding his own suit, Lex stretched out on top of him, his erection pressed between them, and started to move, needing to come. "Love watching you, tasting you," he rasped, mouth seeking Clark's. 

Clark mumbled out an answer against Lex's mouth and spread his legs as wide as possible to let the other man slide closer against him. The heat of Lex's cock against his belly was a wonderful flame, and he moved languorously, wanting to feel Lex come as well. 

Lex moaned, thrusting rapidly against Clark, his arousal high after sucking his lover off. "God, you feel so good, so hard and soft at the same time," he rambled, back arching and head falling back as he bit his lower lip, his body tensing with a spasm of pleasure. His eyes opened, and he stared down into Clark's climax-softened features as he stiffened, his balls drawing up preparatory to his own orgasm. 

Clark managed a grin and ran his hands down Lex's back, stroking the now sweaty skin before cupping his ass and pulling him closer. "You just feel hard." 

The added pressure against his cock was just enough to tumble Lex over the edge, his body shaking as the spasms of pleasure rippled through him, painting Clark's belly with his seed. As the last paroxysm passed, he collapsed on top of Clark, gasping breathlessly as he lay in his lover's embrace. 

"Time to go swimming now?" Clark asked innocently, feeling his energy returning even as Lex's ebbed. 

"Brat," Lex mumbled, tucking his head under Clark's chin. "You can wait a few minutes till my brain re-solidifies." 

Clark snickered but continued stroking Lex's back, enjoying the feeling of the other man lying on top of him limp and satiated. "How long is a few minutes?" 

"However long it takes," Lex replied with dignity. "Of course, by then we might be glued together, but I don't really have a problem with that." He raised his head enough to press a kiss to Clark's mouth. 

"That's just because you know I can carry us both to the water to rinse off whenever you want." 

"The advantages of a super-powered, alien boyfriend," Lex replied smugly. "Though if you're going to carry yourself, I want to watch." 

Clark stuck his tongue out. "Maybe I'll just float us to the water before I dump you in it." 

"I'll just have to hang on tight then so you can't drop me." Lex seemed unworried by the prospect. "But floating's fine. It's kind of... fun, actually," he admitted almost sheepishly. 

"Let's see if I can do it then." Clark closed his eyes and tried to conjure up the sensations he felt when he did it unintentionally. After a few minutes of trying, he sighed and gave up, still unsuccessful. "Guess I'll have to work on it more." 

"You'll get it when you're ready for it. So far, despite the occasional shocks, your powers seem to develop when you need them or in ways that don't hurt you. Maybe if you try to fly too soon, you'll just keep floating up, up and away," Lex teased. "Then I'd have to go rescue you for a change," he added with a chuckle. 

"That would be a switch," Clark grinned, giving in and getting Lex to the pool the more conventional way, by carrying him there. "But it sounds sexy: Lex Luthor, my protector." 

"Only for you, baby," Lex drawled in a very bad imitation of an old movie gumshoe, making them both laugh. "You know I would though, right? It's not like it comes up very often, given that you happen to be pretty much invulnerable, but like I told you in the beginning, I'd do anything to protect my friends. That goes double for you." 

Stopping at the edge of the pool and jumping in, still carrying Lex, Clark grinned and kissed the droplets of water from his lover's lips. "I know. You're a tiger when it comes to protecting people you care about. How about next time a meteor mutant shows up, I get a drink and let you go to town on 'em?" 

"You're too kind," Lex drawled, kicking slightly to keep his head above water as he floated in front of Clark, arms still loosely linked around his lover's neck. "But if they're threatening you, damn right I'll do something about them. No one's allowed to do that." 

"Only Mom if I get into the pie before she's ready to serve it," Clark grinned, before growing serious again. "I think that's really great, you know. That you want to protect me as well, I mean." 

"Count on it," Lex growled, frowning at the mere thought of someone harming Clark. "After all, who else will be able to carry me around when I'm old and feeble? Gotta plan ahead." 

"Asshole," Clark muttered, shaking his head. "So I'm adding geriatric motion device to my labels now?" 

"We'll have to get you a banner so you can keep track of them all. Wouldn't want you to forget any." Lex beamed at him. "And I thought you were rather fond of my asshole, Clarkbar?" 

"Only when you aren't acting like it." Grinning, Clark caught Lex in his arms again and ducked them both under the water to forestall his answer. 

* * *

"So what do you think about this weird stuff with the cows?" Clark leaned over Chloe's shoulder, reading the editorial she was writing for the Torch as she wrote it. "Meteor stuff again?" 

"Sounds like it," Chloe sighed. "Unless you really think carnivorous cows evolved naturally. But at least this time no one's blaming Lex or Lexcorp. I think people have finally realized he isn't his father." 

Clark sighed. "Miracles do happen." 

"Damn, do I know an entrance line?" Lex chuckled as he came in and moved to Clark's side to brush a kiss over his lover's lips before smiling a greeting at Chloe. "So what's today's miracle?" 

"You," Clark and Chloe answered together before snickering. 

"And what brings you to the hallowed halls of Smallville High this fine day, Mr. Luthor?" Chloe asked while Clark kissed the other man hello. 

"Clark, of course," Lex admitted cheerfully, if a bit breathlessly, when he straightened up. "But my official, sanctioned reason is to discuss endowing a scholarship to Met U. from Lexcorp with the principal." 

"I'm shocked," Chloe murmured. 

"What kind of scholarship?" Clark asked, his curiosity piqued. 

"A full academic scholarship. I noticed that it's easy for the athletes to get full rides to good schools, but it's rather more difficult for the academically inclined. We're still discussing the selection criteria since my tendency is to lean toward someone who does well in the sciences, but I don't want to limit... oh, journalism majors for instance." He smiled at Chloe. 

"And it had the added advantage of letting me see you during the day. I'll be glad when it's your senior year and you can escape the school grounds for lunch." 

Clark chuckled. "Are you planning on making me late getting back here every day? I might not graduate if that's the case." 

Still fixated on Lex's talk of scholarships, Chloe butted in. "You'll let me see the list before you finalize the criteria, right?" 

"I think that would be the academic equivalent of insider trading, Chloe," Lex pointed out. "You know perfectly well that I'd be happy to give or loan you the money for any school you want. What's the point of all this money if I can't use it to do what I want and make myself and my friends happy?" 

While answering the blonde, he tightened his grip on Clark, murmuring, "You won't be late. Just... worn out." 

Chloe huffed. "But I want to win it!" 

Ignoring her outburst, Clark tried not to squirm, knowing it would just make his jeans that much tighter. "So I'll fall asleep in fifth period then?" 

"You might want to make sure you have a free period after lunch your senior year," Lex chuckled, turning his attention back to Chloe. 

"You know perfectly well you always win when you put your mind to it, Chloe, so quit trying to sneak an advantage." 

"I might want to have all the periods after lunch free," Clark murmured, in something of a daze. 

Chloe sighed. "What's the use of having friends if they can't tell you the secret stuff?" She looked at Clark speculatively as she said this, then elbowed him in the ribs. "Hey, dreamer-boy, if you don't come back to earth, you're going to have a problem walking to English." 

Lex chuckled. "Planning to flunk out of school and become a kept man, are you? I think you can handle school _and_ me, Clarkbar." He glanced up at the clock and swore. "Gotta go, I have a meeting in ten minutes at the plant... and I should just be able to make it!" He kissed Clark quickly, waved to Chloe, and was gone as suddenly as he'd arrived. 

"He can make it from here to the plant in ten minutes?" Chloe wondered, eyes wide. "What did he come in, a plane?" 

Clark gave her an incredulous look. "Think about who you're talking about and what he drives. Does that answer your question?" Chuckling, he looped an arm around Chloe's shoulders and nudged her out the door. "C'mon, the wonders of English Lit await." 

* * *

Frowning, Clark turned off the radio and picked up his phone. More cattle had been attacked, and this time Mrs. Ellison had been hurt too; he was going to have to stop the person doing this. "Hey there. Want to go on a vampire hunt?" he asked, once Lex had answered the phone. 

Lex pulled the phone away from his ear to regard it incredulously. This was Smallville, but some things were just too weird even for this town. "What did you just ask me?" He had to have misheard. 

"Chloe got a hold of some records from her friend Seth at the ASPCA, and he said there have been a lot more animal deaths than we'd heard about and that the animals dying of blood loss have been getting larger. Whatever the meteor rocks did to whoever it is, they're getting hungrier, and it looks like they're developing a taste for people. 

"Chloe dug up a list of people with blood disorders who got transfusions around the time of the meteor shower, and I think I know who it is. Want to come along and see if I'm right?" 

"You really do think it's your duty to save the world, don't you?" Lex sighed. "Cattle-attacking vampires. Why am I even surprised? Come by and pick me up; none of my cars can go where we're likely to find cattle." 

Clark laughed. "Don't forget to wear your boots; Italian leather doesn't mix well with where we're likely to find cattle either." 

Lex only groaned as he hung up. "And to think I lived twenty-two years of my life without encountering cow patties," he muttered as he went up to his bedroom to change his footwear and clothes. A few minutes later, wearing black designer jeans, a black rugby shirt, and boots, he walked out the front door just as Clark was pulling up. 

"Good timing," he greeted as he got into the truck, leaning over for a quick kiss. 

Clark quirked a grin. "It's what I'm known for," he said before growing serious again. "I figured we could go watch Michael's house and see if he sneaks out, then catch him before he does any more damage." 

"Dare I ask who Michael is? And please tell me you brought coffee?" Lex half turned toward Clark, watching him, and suddenly started to chuckle. Seeing Clark's quizzical glance, he explained, "I was just thinking that only in Smallville would staking out a possible vampire be considered a date." 

"Michael McPherson," Clark explained patiently, pulling out and heading toward the McPherson place. "Don't know if he's the mutant or not, but Chloe seems to think so. She's going to be majorly pissed that I brought you along on this stakeout and not her. Lucky for me, she and Dave were having dinner with his parents tonight." 

"Tell her to go with her own boyfriend on stakeouts. I don't share." Lex reached for the cup of coffee from the Talon that was sitting in the cup holder, knowing it would be his favorite blend. "So why exactly do we suspect Mr. McPherson of being our vampire, assuming we in fact have a vampire?" 

"Really? No one would ever have guessed you don't share well." Clark flashed Lex a grin before growing serious again. "He's got some weird blood disorder, and he got a bunch of transfusions right after the meteors fell. It may not mean anything, but it's a place to start." 

Lex nodded. "Worst that happens is we have to try again, and we could get lucky and find our bad guy right away. Hell, all we really need to do is have me wander around alone for a while. They usually head straight for me. I haven't had any head traumas for a while." 

"Not funny at all, Krillin," Clark growled, glaring at Lex before frowning. "Maybe I should take you back home. They can't hurt me, but you..." His expression turned concerned. 

"Forget it, Clark. No way I'm letting you run around out here without me. You may not get hurt, but you get yourself into the most bizarre situations. I'm staying right here to make sure you come home where you belong." 

"Me? Get in bizarre situations? I think you're confusing me with yourself!" 

Lex snorted. "Yes, Clark, whatever you say. But I'm staying right here with you regardless, so you might as well just go wherever we're going. I don't intend to let you out of my sight. You'd probably find a pile of meteorites to trip over." 

Clark sighed. "Thank you for that happy thought." He pulled the truck to a stop down the road from a small, neat farmhouse and leaned his arms on the steering wheel to study the area. 

"Someone's home. It's weird though; I don't see any animals anywhere." 

Lex made a face as he put that together with the reason they were there. "You think he's sucked them all dry?" he asked distastefully. "You should have told me to bring mosquito repellent," he sighed, trying to lighten the atmosphere. Opening the window, he listened for a moment. "It's totally silent. Not even crickets." 

"I don't want to know if he eats bugs too." Clark looked vaguely ill at the idea. "And what we should have brought was an iron collar to put around your neck." There was a soft thump on top of the truck, and Clark looked up reflexively. "What the..." The windshield shattered as a dark-haired, emaciated form crashed through it, reaching for them, over-grown nails scrabbling for purchase on skin and elongated incisors flashing as Michael tried to bite down on them. 

Lex yelped, automatically swinging at the intruder, and the hot coffee in his hand splashed over it, making it flinch away toward Clark. 

Clark grabbed for Michael, groaning as the moment his hands came in touch with the other teen's body, his skin turned mottled and pain raced through him. "Lex, get out of here," he gasped, hanging on to the mutant as best he could while feeling himself getting weaker and weaker. 

"Like hell," Lex snarled, seeing and instantly understanding the problem. Just like Earl Jenkins, this kid's very body exuded the element so deadly to Clark, and nothing on earth could have made him leave his lover just then. Knowing that the mutants often had increased strength, rather than trying to fight him off with his bare hands, Lex looked around for a weapon. Not seeing anything better, he grabbed the seatbelt, managing to wrap it around Michael's throat before the teenager realized what he was doing. Keeping a grip on it, he yanked it tighter and tighter, ignoring the hand clawing at him as the 'vampire' passed out from lack of air. 

Maintaining his grip with one hand in case Michael should recover too quickly, Lex reached over and opened Clark's door, pushing him out onto the ground. Knowing Clark would recover quickly once farther away, he called, "Try to find something to tie him up with. We'll need to restrain him so we can take him to the hospital." 

Blinking, his vision clearing and strength returning once he was away from Michael, Clark nodded. "Are you okay?" he asked, keeping one eye on Lex and his captive while he grabbed a blanket out of the back and tore it into strips. "Hang onto him, and I'll tie him up." 

Not pleased with the idea of Clark getting close to him again, Lex didn't see any other way that didn't chance him getting free. "Okay, but do it quickly. I don't like you being exposed to him again. Once he's secured, you hop in the back of the truck while I drive us to the hospital. I want you as far from him as possible." 

Clark wanted to argue that point but decided against it when even tying the strips of cloth around Michael's wrists and ankles left him gasping and weak. "Okay, but if he does anything, I want you out of there," he said sternly, giving Lex the eye. 

"Let me fix the windshield too; you can't drive with it like that." He grabbed a corner of the safety glass and pulled it away from the frame, shaking his head. "Poor Baby." 

Lex rolled his eyes. "I'm sure your truck will be fine. We'll have the windshield replaced, Clark. I'll just drive slowly so I don't end up with bugs splatted on my face," he sighed. "Hop in the back so we can get him to the hospital." Lex eyed the teenager narrowly. "I don't know if they'll be able to do anything for him though. Even if they could give him a full transfusion, the meteorite fragments have probably been absorbed into his whole system already." 

"More meteor rock problems," Clark sighed, looking disconsolate. Lifting his eyes, he looked at Lex, then walked around the truck to lean in the driver's side window. "Thanks, Lexy. You saved me there," he murmured before kissing the older man then walking around to hop in the back of the truck. 

"Hey, that's true. For a change I got to save you from the weird mutant. Just call me Warrior Lex," he chuckled, smiling over his shoulder at Clark. "Now sit back. It can't be good for you to be this close to him." Waiting till Clark was settled, Lex put the truck into gear and headed toward town, darting a nervous glance at his passenger when he moaned. He just hoped the restraints would hold him. 

After they successfully dropped Michael off at the emergency room and explained the situation to the doctors, then the sheriff, a process shortened considerably by Lex's irritation, Clark gave a sigh of relief and leaned against his truck's door, catching Lex by the hand and pulling him closer. "You sure you're okay? He didn't bite you or anything, right?" 

"Nope, the only one who's bitten me recently is you. Want to do it again?" Lex suggested, leering comically to break the tension. As he'd feared, the doctors didn't think they could do anything for Michael but make him comfortable, and as usual, Clark was feeling guilty about the whole thing. 

Clark managed half a smile, but his eyes remained troubled. "Sure, if you want me to." 

"Or we could just go home, curl up together, and sleep for a while. I'm sure your folks won't mind if we call them and explain. I wouldn't mind just having you close," Lex suggested, hoping Clark would let him comfort him. 

"That sounds good. Do you mind calling them? I really don't feel like explaining this whole thing right now." Moving slowly, he opened the door and slid into the driver's seat. 

"Of course not. Want to stop and get a pizza on the way back?" Lex offered, making the supreme sacrifice. 

Clark shrugged. "If you want; I'm not really hungry right now." He pulled out of the parking lot and onto the quiet road, turning the headlights on almost as an afterthought. 

Lex frowned, growing more concerned. "No, I'm fine." He watched Clark for a moment, then decided that he was going to have to say it. "It's not your fault, Clark. You aren't responsible for what happened to Michael just because you happen to come from the same place as the meteorites." 

"I know. You and Mom and Dad keep telling me that, but when things like this happen, I feel like it's my fault." 

"I'll just have to keep reminding you that it's not until it sinks in. We have enough real issues without taking on extra ones." Lex leaned closer, laying a comforting hand on Clark's leg. 

"We do?" Clark managed a shaky laugh. "And here I'd forgotten about them." He let one hand fall from the steering wheel to cover Lex's. "I guess it's because when I'm with you, I just figure everything's going to work out okay." 

"It will," Lex replied confidently. "I told you, our relationship is going to be the stuff of legends. Nothing can stop us when we're together." 

"So Michael found out. If you hadn't been there, he might be snacking on me now." 

Lex shuddered and frowned. "Then he'd be in _real_ trouble. The only one allowed to do that is me. And I really don't share well with others. Michael can just find his own snack. You're all mine." 

Clark found himself laughing at that. "You know I love it when you get all jealous and possessive, Lexy." 

"Good thing since it seems to happen at least once a day," Lex admitted, laughing at himself. "Just another sign that it's true love. I never cared before if a lover was sleeping with anyone else, as long as they practiced safe sex. You though, I think I'd kill anyone who tried to touch you." 

Clark closed his fingers around Lex's. "Don't do that. Then they'd put you in jail, and I'd have to break you out, and we'd have to go on the run, and we'd end up in Antarctica or somewhere." 

Lex blinked at him. "Your mind is a very scary place," he observed conversationally. "How 'bout we just go home and cuddle for a while instead? That sounds perfectly safe and comfortable to me, with no possibility of side trips to the Antarctic." 

"That would be a long trip, even for me," Clark chuckled, feeling a bit better because of their teasing. "Mind calling Mom and Dad now?" 

"Sure." Lex pulled out his phone and called the Kents, briefly explaining what had happened and letting them know that he was going to keep Clark at the castle that night. After Martha made sure that both of them were all right, he hung up and smiled at his lover. "All set. They even said not to worry about chores in the morning. We can have the whole weekend if you want to stay." 

Clark's expression changed to one of surprise. "Whoa, guess you should save me more often if that's the result." 

"Well, we haven't had a weekend alone for a while," Lex shrugged. "And I'll save you whenever necessary, Clarkbar." He slid across the seat to press close, suddenly needing the contact as he realized that if he hadn't gone with Clark that night, he could have lost him. 

Wrapping his arm around Lex's shoulders, Clark held him close, feeling a bit of tension he hadn't even realized he carried within him ease. "My hero. I think I need to make an action figure to look like you." 

Lex burst into laughter. "Just so long as it doesn't look like Krillin!" 

"Damn, you ruined the surprise," Clark pouted. 

"Brat," Lex sighed, shaking his head even as he chuckled. "I'd sick Sheri on you if it would do any good." 

"She loves me too much to do anything to me." Clark canted a look toward Lex and grinned. "Just like you." 

"Smug bastard. Too bad you're right." Lex straightened up as they pulled up at the door. "Mmm, a shower is what we need." 

"Gotta get the bugs out of your teeth?" Once again mournfully surveying the empty space where his windshield used to be, Clark shook his head. "I hope it doesn't rain tonight." 

"We'll put it in the garage," Lex said patiently, again rolling his eyes. "I'm sure one of the servants will hurl himself over the gap to protect your 'baby' if necessary." 

The glare Clark leveled at Lex could have killed. "If you hadn't saved me not an hour ago, I'd burn your butt for that comment." 

"I'm sure you can find better things to do with my butt if you're feeling all butch and dommy again," Lex replied sweetly, reaching for the door handle. 

"God," Clark sighed, waiting until Lex was out of the truck to pull the door closed behind him. "I'm pulling Baby around to the garage; I'll meet you inside. And for your information, I'm feeling weak and defenseless today, so be gentle!" 

Lex snorted. "Uh huh. I'll be in the bedroom, so come straight up." Heading inside, he made a beeline for his suite, where he shed his clothes, concerned that Michael might have sweated on him and left some remnants of the meteorites to affect Clark. Naked, he padded into the bathroom and switched on the shower, stepping under the pounding hot water with a blissful sigh to wait for his boyfriend to join him. 

After parking the truck and giving the damaged windshield a final, morose look, Clark headed inside, waving hello to the cook as he passed. Making it to Lex's bedroom, he heard the shower running and quickly undressed so that he could join his lover under the spray. 

"You okay?" he asked, seeing Lex scrubbing himself vigorously. 

"Sure, just making sure I didn't pick up any meteorite fragments or anything from Michael that could hurt you," Lex explained. "While I like making you weak in the knees, that's not how I prefer to accomplish it." 

"Good point, plus it wouldn't be good for you to be around them either considering what they do to people." Clark took the washcloth from Lex's hand and started cleaning his back. 

"Considering that I've already been affected by them, I don't know that they would do anything else. But better safe than sorry when it comes to them," Lex agreed, sighing happily as Clark worked on him. "That feels good," he murmured, eyes half closed with pleasure. 

"Most definitely," Clark murmured, pulling Lex back against his chest to begin cleaning his chest, nuzzling the back of his ear languidly as he worked. 

Lex shifted, fitting himself against Clark perfectly, his ass cupping the quiescent shaft while his head fell to Clark's shoulder, soft moans escaping him. 

"You feel so good against me, all sleek and slippery and warm." He hugged Lex tighter and lowered his free hand to stroke his lover's genitals. 

Lex gasped softly, hips thrusting forward sharply into Clark's cupping hand. "And you feel perfect against me," he whispered, fingers digging Clark's forearms where he gripped him for support. 

"Think you'll mind feeling perfect in me later on?" Clark murmured, feeling Lex's cock grow under his hand and his own body tighten in response. 

"I never mind that," Lex replied in a throaty rasp, his lower lip caught between his teeth as Clark teased him into arousal. "It's my favorite place to be." 

Giving up on trying to answer, Clark licked at the side of Lex's neck, one hand playing with his nipple while the other continued to stroke his erection. 

"O-of course, if you make me come now, I may not be up to it," he panted, head rolling against Clark's shoulder while his buttocks clenched rhythmically around Clark's growing shaft. 

Dragging his hand away from Lex's cock, Clark nipped at the shell of his ear. "Better keep away, then. When you come, I want it to be in me." 

"Tease," Lex groaned. "Better make it soon then or I may burst." He turned in Clark's arms, mouth blindly seeking his lover's. 

Clark chuckled and pulled Lex in for another kiss. "Well, where do you want me?" 

"Since I don't want to drown, bed would be good," Lex said, pulling away to turn the water off. "I want to fall asleep still inside you," he murmured, glancing over his shoulder at his lover. 

Clark gave a shiver that had nothing to do with the temperature of the water and everything to do with the heat in Lex's eyes, and he took a deep breath before following Lex out of the shower enclosure and managing to dry himself off without rubbing against Lex too much. 

Lex watched him hungrily, never looking away as he backed toward the bed, his gaze drawing Clark after him. "Want you on your hands and knees this time, Clark," he rasped, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides as he stood beside the bed, waiting for him. 

"Okay," Clark whispered, tossing his towel toward the bathroom, heedless of where it fell. Conscious of Lex's hot eyes on him, he walked toward the bed, dropping down onto it on his belly and drawing his arms and legs under him to push up. "Like this?" he asked, looking over his shoulder and licking his lips. 

"God," Lex groaned, shudders of pure need running through him. He didn't remember moving, but he was suddenly kneeling on the bed between Clark's legs, bending over to bite one taut buttock, then slowly lick the sensitive skin between his cheeks. 

Biting his lower lip to keep from screaming, Clark spread his legs wider, rocking back into the slick slide of Lex's tongue on his ass. "Please, more," he begged, not even knowing what he was saying, just that he needed. 

Lex blew softly on the dampened skin, smiling wickedly at the wild sound of pleading that Clark made, then concentrated on the slowly relaxing ring of muscle, gradually working his tongue inside while Clark squirmed and wailed. 

"Love, ah, you," Clark choked, wanting to reach back and touch Lex but unable to move because of the pleasure that was coursing through him. 

"Love you too," Lex whispered as he slowly drew away, leaving Clark shivering and open before him. He bit back a groan as he stared at his lover, then moved closer, hand around his cock as he positioned himself then pressed forward, slowly sinking into the tight heat. 

Letting out a yelp, Clark threw his head back, his back bowing in a severe arch as he took Lex deeper, wanting to feel everything his lover could give him. "So - so good," he whispered. 

"Yes," Lex agreed, pressing a kiss to the bowed back, then dragging his tongue upward along his spine. "Perfect," he breathed, hands curling over Clark's shoulders to pull him back to meet each inward thrust, jarring cries of pleasure from both of them. 

Willingly giving up control to his lover, Clark closed his eyes, getting lost in the maze of pleasure that was running through him, no longer caring if his cries carried beyond the closed bedroom door and into the hall beyond. "Lex," he wailed, tightening his ass down on his lover's erection, wanting more. 

"Oh yes," Lex groaned, thrusting harder, needing to claim him utterly. He wanted to feel Clark lose all control, wanted to know that he was here with him. "Come for me, Clarkbar," he demanded, one hand moving around to grasp his lover's cock, stroking him rapidly. 

The moment Lex's hand closed around his erection, Clark screamed, bucking forward and back so with so much force that the bed slammed into the wall. He shuddered and came, feeling as if his whole body and soul was being emptied out of him and that his empty shell was being filled up with Lex's essence so that everything he was, everything he could ever be belonged to the older man. 

Lex couldn't hold back as Clark went wild around him, and he muffled his own cry of completion by biting down on his lover's shoulder, shaking like a leaf in a gale as the storm of pleasure raced through him. He collapsed on top of Clark, one hand holding his hip to keep them close so he wouldn't slip out, not even noticing when Clark sank down onto the mattress. 

Relaxing completely as he felt Lex settle on top of him, Clark made a contented noise and groped around until he found the blanket and flipped it over them both. Shifting his hand one final time to close his fingers around Lex's, he carefully brought them to his lips and kissed them. "My hero," he murmured, already half asleep. 

Chuckling, Lex pressed a sleepy kiss to his shoulder, breathing already heavy as the excitement and exertions caught up with them both. "Love," he mumbled, a faint smile curving his lips. 


End file.
